


turn me on with your electric feel

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given what Aoba has told him, there's nothing unusual about it, he's just never had to process this type of data before.<br/>[ren/clear drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn me on with your electric feel

**Author's Note:**

> just a long drabble .. i'm just going to pretend i finished ren's route. ;;

Aoba told them to leave. He yelled telling them to go away.

Understandably, Ren could see the distraction he and Clear provide when Aoba is working. Ren still walks awkwardly enough to knock over shelves and Clear's frequent bouts of paranoia have Aoba catering to them more than customers.

"Just go," Aoba complains, shoving a tote bag into Ren's arms and out of the shop.

And so, it’s around high noon that Ren and Clear find themselves at the beach. The bag given to him by Aoba is unloaded and  spread out to be used.  

Ren is still shuffling through the bag, sitting cross-legged on a towel, when he looks to Clear. Clear who has a scarf on. At the beach.

Ren looks around, no one is staring at his overly-dressed companion, but given the situation and the outdated processor spinning the gears in Clear's head...

"Ah, Clear?"

"Ren-san."

"Aren't you," he begins, looking from the sunglasses in his hand to towel beneath his feet. "Aren't you hot?"

It doesn't matter what his species had been previously, his body temperature still sky rockets with the sun this high. And with Clear, with the damage done to him the sun could easily overheat his system, and Ren is quite familiar with the uncomfortable hum that accompanies that sensation.

"You should take off your scarf," Ren suggests, nodding his head. "Why don't you open your umbrella?"

Clear doesn't answer him though. Instead he plops down beside Ren and removes his jacket. It’s a start.

\--

The two of them sit there for an hour before Clear takes off his boots, deciding he wants to chase the waves back into the ocean. Ren gets a pair of gloves thrown at his chest a minute later.

Occasionally Clear will invite Ren to join him, his vice-like grip nearly removing Ren's arm.

Instead, Ren folds his pants legs and stands where the waves splash at the rise of his ankles. Clear will wave to him from where he stands knee deep in the water and Ren shifts uncomfortably.

Now, around evening, the sky is covered in lavender clouds and strawberry ice cream is dripping down Clear's chin. Down his chin and barely missing his scarf. The clothing in his arms are heavier than they should be. And Ren remembers Aoba telling him about Clear's mysterious pockets, wondering if he should take a chance.

“You don’t want to get your scarf dirty-" Ren makes a gesture, then reaches to tug at Clear's scarf.

"Ah, Ren-san you're right," says Clear nodding and removing his scarf.

Their walk home is taking longer than usual. Given Ren can't see his own feet beneath the armful of clothing he's carrying, he can’t help but to blame himself for his awkward footing slowing them down.

But then, Clear stops to look at his toes, not moving for several minutes Ren's interest is piqued.

The ice cream is dripping down the cone, down Clear's arm and onto his toes.

"Clear?"

"I can't feel my toes."

Several awkward moments later Ren and Aoba are carrying Clear, much like a plank of wood, back home.

When Tae greets them outside, she’s waiting with cold doughnuts and a curled fist.

The bruising on Ren's head is decidedly unpleasant, and he’s careful to curl into Aoba's side. Keeping his tongue where it needs to be is harder than it seems,  Ren noses along Aoba's shoulder, squeezing between him and the arm of the chair.

When he feels fingers brush along the crown layer of his hair, Ren turns to see Clear with a self-satisfied smile and the fingers fluff at the curl of his hair. Aoba's laugh tells him to leave Clear be as his eyes slide shut and he begins to hum to himself.

Ren has a feeling that if Clear wasn't about to shut down, nothing would stop him from stomping the ground and laughing triumphantly to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's 4am and that means lazy editing .. forgive me


End file.
